1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle covers and more particularly to a vehicle cover that may be secured to a vehicle for storage when not deployed to cover the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle covers are known that may be secured to the vehicle for storage when not in use, however, many of these prior art devices suffer from disadvantages that have been successfully attacked and overcome by the present invention. For example, some of the prior art covers are wound up on rollers for storage in such fashion that the outer surface of the cover contacts the inner surface thus both surfaces become soiled if one, usually the outer surface, first becomes soiled. When the inner surface becomes soiled, then the vehicle itself becomes soiled by the very cover that purports to protect it. In some of the prior art devices the sides of the vehicle are covered by separately deployed side panels that may be subject to flapping about when subjected to a breeze. Some of the prior art devices on the other hand, make no provision for covering the sides of the covered vehicles.
Many different vehicle covers have been employed in the attempts to solve the problems presented. Most have either presented new problems or only partially solved the problems presented, or both. Most of these devices have thus met special needs as presented by specific problems and have therefore served narrow purposes. These prior art devices, among other disadvantages, have caused unacceptable soiling of the vehicle to be protected, have been unreliable and unpredictable in operation under continued use and have been expensive and complicated to manufacture. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of the applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark office:
______________________________________ List of Reference Patents U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor ______________________________________ 3,222,102 Vehicle Cover James W. Lucas 2,688,513 Power Operated Ernest J. Poirier Vehicle Cover 1,719,055 Combination Bumper John H. Herzer Container, Tent and Car Cover 2,723,156 Self Positioning Victor Stanziale Auto Cover 4,324,427 Automobile Bumper Vincent P. W. Huang with Adiabatic Device et al ______________________________________
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a vehicle cover, the inside of which did not become soiled by the means provided for storage thereof.
A further desirable advantage would be realized by the provision of a vehicle cover that covers the sides of the vehicle in a positive manner.